This invention relates to electrical connectors for connecting conductors on the opposed surfaces of two panel-like members such as printed circuit boards. The herein disclosed embodiment of the invention contains elastomeric connecting devices of the type disclosed and claimed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,413.
A common requirement in the field of electronic packaging is for a connector to connect opposed conductors on the opposed surfaces of two panel-like members such as printed circuit boards or ceramic substrates. A variety of connectors are available in many different sizes and shapes for specific conditions which are encountered in electronic packaging. The dimensional requirements for such connectors varies widely, some connectors being required for connecting conductors on printed circuit boards which are spaced-apart by only about 0.2 inches or less although the spacing between the printed circuit boards may be an inch or more. It can be appreciated that connectors must be made available in a wide range of sizes to accommodate these vast differences in packaging dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,413 discloses and claims an electrical connector comprising a generally cylindrical elastomeric body having a flexible circuit wrapped therearound which has parallel spaced-apart conductors on its surface. In use, a connector of this type can be simply placed between the panel-like members so that when the members are secured in parallel spaced-apart relationship, the elastomeric body will be compressed and the conductors will be urged against the conductors on the panel-like members to form the required electrical paths between the conductors on the two panel-like members. Connectors of this type are receiving widespread acceptance in the packaging industry and there is a need for connectors of this general type in a relatively wide range of sizes to accommodate varying distances between the panel-like members.
Connectors of different sizes for varying spacings between the printed circuit boards can be produced by simply manufacturing the cylindrical elastomeric bodies in a range of sizes, and to some extent, this solution has been followed. However, if a connector of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,413 is produced in a relatively large size, say having a diameter of about an inch, for use under circumstances where the printed circuit boards are spaced-apart by a slightly lesser distance, the connector becomes somewhat massive and it would be desirable to reduce its width, that is, its dimension as measured transversely of the spacing between the printed circuit boards. Furthermore, if a wide range of connectors is to be provided to the packaging industry, it becomes necessary to produce the elastomeric body material in a range of several sizes.
In accordance with the principles of the instant invention, a connector for parallel spaced apart printed circuit boards comprises generally an insulating housing of a relatively firm and rigid material which has opposed sides against which the printed circuit boards are clamped. A trough-like recess is provided in each of these opposed sides and elastomeric body means are contained in these recesses. The elastomeric body means has projecting surface portions which normally project beyond the parallel planes defined by the oppositely directed sides and a flexible circuit extends over, and is supported on, the projecting portions of the elastomeric body means. The flexible circuit is wrapped around a side of the body which is between the oppositely directed sides so that the conductors on the flexible circuit extend between the oppositely directed sides. When the connector is clamped between the printed circuit boards, the projecting portions of the elastomeric body means are compressed and the conductors on the flexible circuit are thereby resiliently held against the conductors on the printed circuit boards.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved connector having elastomeric contact pressure means. A further object is to provide a connector which can be made in varying sizes which uses standard types of elastomeric bodies. A further object is to provide a connector for printed circuit boards in parallel spaced-apart relationship which is relatively compact rather than massive as compared with the dimensions of the printed circuit boards. A further object is to provide a connector which can be manufactured in a wide range of sizes from a limited number of component parts at a modest tooling expense.